Sweet Revenge
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Sora and Riku borrow the backroom of Sephiroth's "toy" store...and fun insues - YAOI, bondage, toys, SoKu


Hello again! The other day my friends (Kupo9089 and Pehnguinz) were RPing Sora and Riku and, well, they decided to make Sora horny and have him torture Riku...the Almighty and Powerful Dom-Uke Sora and his Seme-Bitch Riku *snicker*

And the first half of this is what they came up with...I kinda liked the idea and ran with it...

And the second half is Riku's revenge on Sora, which I made up cause otherwise it would be too short...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (*sniffle* don't I wish?), they belong to Square-Enix and Disney of course

Warning: This is YAOI (boy x boy love & sex) - once again, don't like, don't read - bondage, toys, some language I guess...and just to make it abundantly clear, in this fic Sora is 19 and Riku is 20...they are both _legal_

So, have fun reading...

* * *

Sora stalked over to the tall, silver-haired man standing at the counter conversing with the store-owner, who also happened to be tall, muscular and silver-haired. He wasn't worried though, since his boyfriend would never stray. No. They were currently standing in a store, a store that sold items of a sexual nature…in other words…toys.

And Sora was _horny_…and he didn't feel like waiting any longer. It would be _hours_before Roxas finished his shopping and Sora wanted some _now_.

Riku turned to him, holding the plastic bag containing their purchases in one hand. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sora moving towards him like a big cat stalking its prey, and he merely smirked. Sora knew his boyfriend was every bit as horny as him after the make-out session they'd had before coming in here. The only reason they hadn't had sex yet was because they were (inconveniently) at the mall and there was no place to go to have "privacy."

Sora gave his boyfriend a sultry smirk before turning to the taller silver-haired man. "Hey Sephy, you wouldn't happen to have a backroom we could…use…do you…?"

The silver-haired man smirked, sea-green eyes narrowing. "Now that you mention it…" He let them behind the counter, leading them over to a door labeled EMPLOYEES ONLY and pushing it open. Only instead of the storeroom one might have expected, there was a dimly lit bedroom with shelves full of various toys and oils along one wall, and on the opposite side of the room sat a large bed with a wrought-iron headboard with bars…perfect for tying someone up and having your way with them.

"No one knows about this…it's not completely done yet, but you can use it." He gave them a knowing smirk. "Have fun."

"Okay! Thanks Sephy!" Sora grinned and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, yanking him in and slamming the door behind them, before shoving him up against it. Riku chuckled into his mouth, dropping their purchases onto the floor and wrapping his arms around Sora. The brunet moaned when his boyfriend's tongue slid into his mouth and tangled with his, fighting for dominance in the kiss, stroking inside, tasting him.

They pulled away panting. "You couldn't wait until we got home?" Riku said with a smirk, leaning forward to lick up the side of Sora's neck. "You're so impatient, love."

"I want you now…Roxas and everyone else can wait," he snapped, yanking on that silky silver hair, dragging his boyfriend's head back up to give him another hot, sloppy, wet kiss. He moaned as Riku pulling him against the older man's front, rubbing their hips together as he moved Sora backwards. Sora was so caught up in their kiss he didn't realize they were right next to the bed, and he gasped slightly as his knees hit the edge of the mattress and he toppled over onto the silky black sheets. "Riku…"

The silver-haired man smirked and crawled over him, kissing him hard. Sora felt his cheeks flush with excitement as skilled hands slid up and down his still-clothed body, tweaking his contracted nipples through his shirt and cradling his hips as his body arched up into their kiss, begging for contact, arms tangling around Riku's neck in a near stranglehold. Gods, but he was horny…

He broke the kiss first. "Riku…" he groaned, reaching up to yank his boyfriend's shirt over his head, nearly tearing the shirt, but too needy to care at the moment as he looked over all that creamy skin…taut muscles, hard, defined abs, strong arms that made him feel so safe and yet so vulnerable…a moan escaped his lips, and he leaned up to run his lips along his boyfriend's jaw before working his way down that neck. "Gods, Riku, you're so fucking sexy…"

He scooted down, nipping his way down the silver man's chest until he reached a pale pink nipple. Slowly he ran his tongue around it, teasing it until it was hard before lapping at it eagerly. His boyfriend tasted so fucking good. And then he took it into his mouth, sucking and nipping on it, reveling in the deep groan he received for his efforts as he kissed his way to the other one and repeated the slow torture. All the while his hands ran down those perfect abs to his boyfriend's pants, fingering with the button at the top and just barely dipping his fingers under the waistband, tantalizing the other man.

"Sora…" he moaned, glaring down at the brunet. The message in his beautiful blue-green eyes was obvious, and the brunet could do nothing but obey, slowly popping the button on his pants and teasingly lowering the zipper, his own eyes following the barely discernable silver happy trail that ran down beneath. His breath caught with excitement as he slowly pushed the pants down off his boyfriend's hips…

"Oh God, you're so _hard_ Riku…" he moaned, wrapping a hand around that erection and stroking it slowly, imagining it sliding up inside him. It was enough to make him even hotter and needier until his belly felt like it was on fire. His boyfriend was very well endowed and _Gods_but the sight of his erection standing straight and tall against his belly was enough to make the brunet want to beg for him to just fuck him right there. But he wasn't done teasing Riku yet, not for abandoning him last night for the couch. So what if he sometimes hogged the bed…

Hands wrapped around his wrists, halting his movements just as he began sliding his hand up Riku's still-jean-encased thigh. He moaned when he was yanked upwards and his hands both held above his head by one of Riku's as the other slid down his squirming body to cup him between the thighs, making him moan. "You're one to talk…" the silver-haired man purred, squeezing him gently. Sora gasped and bucked into the touches, eyes going half-hooded with pleasure as his boyfriend teased him through his shorts.

Sora ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips as Riku pushed him backwards into the mattress. He was leaning over Sora, looking for all the world like some sort of God as he hovered over his captive, running appreciative eyes up and down Sora's slender body, making the brunet blush a bit and squirm against his hold.

However, Sora was far too horny to be too embarrassed by his boyfriend's blatant perusal of his body. "R-Riku, I _want_ you…now…" he moaned.

The silver-haired man smirked, leaning over to run his tongue down Sora's neck. "Oh?" he asked, nipping his way down the slender column of Sora's throat, lapping over each little bite to soothe the sting and overlap it with warm pleasure, making the brunet's skin tingle pleasantly.

He gasped when Riku roughly yanked off his jacket, lifting him just enough to pull it off him without ripping it, his mouth never leaving the brunet's neck. He bit down roughly on the brunet's neck, making Sora groan and wrap his legs around the silver-haired man, trying to pull their hips together. Sora was _dying_ for some kind of contact with his throbbing hard-on, still trapped inside his shorts. "Oh…God, yes…Riku…"

His boyfriend smirked against his throat before suckling hard at the base of his neck, leaving behind a large red mark that throbbed slightly even as his hands slowly slid Sora's undershirt up his torso, mapping out the tanned flesh underneath with knowing, experienced fingers, teasing the brunet. He only broke away from Sora's neck to jerk the shirt over the brunet's head, not even bothering to take it off all the way before he bit down on the brunet's collarbone almost hard enough to draw blood, and then sucked and licked over the mark to sooth the twinge of pain. Sora couldn't help but moan again, arching his neck back in offering as those firm lips slid back upwards and hands teased his erect nipples, pinching and twisting gently, then stroking them, sending little shocks down his body and straight to his erection.

That talented tongue worked its way back up his neck to his ear, licking the shell and lobe teasingly. "How much?" he whispered into Sora's ear. "Tell me how much you want me…"

He let out a long moan. "I…Riku…I need you so bad…p-please…" The silver-haired man ran a hand down Sora's writhing body and popped the button of his shorts before slowly sliding his fingers underneath. The brunet gasped. "Oh gods, please Riku…I _need_ you…_now…_"

Fingers curled around his arousal and stroked him, running all the way down to the base before slowly sliding back up. "That's right; tell me how much you want me…how much you want my cock inside you…"

The brunet moaned and thrust his hips into the caresses. "P-please Riku, I want you so bad, don't tease me…" His head fell back against the mattress when Riku circled the slit at the tip with a fingernail before delicately teasing it. "R-Riku…"

The silver man leaned down until his lips were only centimeters from Sora's, his hot breath ghosting over Sora's mouth. "Tell me_ how much_ you want me…what do you want me to do to you, my lovely little bitch?"

Sora moaned. "I — f-fuck me Riku," he murmured, arching into that hard body, rubbing himself up against his boyfriend's still-teasing hand. "Fuck me, rough and hard, use me…" he hissed, spreading his legs and letting his eyes go half-hooded, giving the silver-haired man an aching look, eyes begging and pleading for some relief.

Riku smirked and gave him a hard, rough kiss before trailing his tongue down Sora's chin and throat, leaving a glistening path of saliva down his body as his tongue ran down the center of his chest, only stopping to circle his navel and dip inside as hands roughly yanked his shorts down to his knees. The brunet gasped, hands, now free, curling hard into the sheets as he jolted. His boyfriend continued downwards, nipping and nuzzling until he was running his lips up Sora's erection. The brunet lay back, lips parted and eyes glazed as he watched his boyfriend run his tongue over every inch of his hard flesh, circling the tip teasingly before taking him to the back of his throat and bobbing his head, tongue teasing the slit every time he pulled back, and then swirling around the rest of the brunet's length on the way into that hot cavern. Cheeks hollowed and Sora gasped at the suction, thrusting his hips up into Riku's hot, wet mouth even as his own hands slid down his body, pinching his nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

"R-R-Riku…please," he cried, hips writhing. "I want you so bad right now; want you inside me…oh please…"

The silver-haired man grinned wickedly, pulling away from Sora's shaft, giving it one last long lick before pulling his shorts off the rest of the way, discarding his shoes and socks as well before thrusting Sora's legs apart. The brunet gasped when the silver-haired man lowered himself over Sora, caging him in. He couldn't stand being teased…

He grabbed a handful of that silver hair, pulling Riku into a swift, hard kiss before roughly shoving his pants off his hips and using his feet to push them even farther down. "I. Want. You. Now!" he hissed, dragging his nails down his seme's back. "No more teasing!"

Riku nipped at his bottom lip. "You want to play with the new toys…?"

Sora felt an evil grin rising to his face. "The oil Riku…" They'd gotten the interesting concoction from Sephiroth earlier, sense-heightening oil…oh, he was going to have _so_ much _fun_ with this…

Riku grinned as well, walking over to grab the bag and dump it on the bed beside them, rummaging around until he pulled out the small bottle of oil, but before he could so much as open the top, Sora snatched it from his hands and lunged, swiftly rolling them over so his boyfriend was now pinned to the bed. "You take too damn long, Riku. So. Damn. Long. I've been wanting you since…before we walked in here…" he growled as he opened the bottle and spilt oil over his fingers, using it to coat his boyfriend's erection.

Riku groaned. "Ah…usually you love playing games…"

Sora smirked and straddled Riku's hips, letting his boyfriend's slicked erection rub up against his ass and in between, even moaning slightly when some of the oil slicked him there. God that felt good… He smeared some more oil on his fingers and reached behind him, making sure it was abundantly clear what he was doing as he slid his fingers inside himself and began to prepare his entrance. The oil was cold at first, but as it warmed shocks of pleasure danced inside his hot channel and he gasped, throwing his head back as he hit his prostate, sending electrical shocks of pleasure through his groin, somehow making him even harder than he already was. Every caress brought him more pleasure, burning through his belly and pooling at the apex of his thighs until he wanted to scream from it, especially when he thrust in three fingers and jammed them into his sweet spot. He had to bite his lip to stifle his shrieks.

It was well worth it to see the look on his boyfriend's face though, eyes widened slightly, mouth parted, sweat sticking his silver hair to his skin as his pale cheeks flushed with heightened color.

With one final thrust and scissor of his fingers, Sora pulled them free and pressed his entrance to Riku's cock as his hand massaged it. He loved seeing the tiny spasms going through that sexy body as his boyfriend's cock jerked in his hand. To him, there was no one on the planet as sexy as Riku, especially not right at the moment.

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," he purred. "Any objections…?" Not that it would make him stop even if there were any…

Riku said nothing, merely looked up at Sora with the most _hungry _look in his eyes. Sora felt his body grow even hotter and his channel clenched with need. Oh, how he wanted Riku's cock inside him, but he also wanted to have some fun. He spilled some more oil over his hand and reached down to run it over his boyfriend's cock. "You're going to enjoy this…just close your eyes for a second, Riku…"

"W-why?" he asked, eyes already closing as Sora un-straddled him and climbed over the sheets to grab the plastic baggie holding their purchases. He grinned as he pulled them out and crawled across the bed, knotting the fur-lined handcuffs to the wrought iron bars. Riku didn't know what was happening until the cuffs clicked around his wrists.

Green eyes flashed open. "S-Sora!" he gasped, yanking at the cuffs. "Nh…"

Sora smirked, leaning over to give him a quick, hard, wet kiss before climbing back on top of him. He enjoyed watching his seme squirm as he grabbed his cock and started pumping him firmly as he repositioned himself. Despite wanting to torture Riku, his body was on fire and he _needed_ to have the silver-haired man inside him, now, now, _now…_

He breathlessly smiled at Riku when he felt the silver-haired man press against his throbbing entrance. "You know…this is _fun_…" he said with a wide grin.

"Ah, nh…bastard," Riku gasped out, squirming as he looked up at Sora's flushed, sweaty face. The brunet smirked, feeling his thighs begin to shake with need for the silver-haired man. Riku glared up at him, though Sora could see the lust glimmering in his eyes and it made him burn.

The brunet slowly lowered himself, steering Riku's cock into his entrance, gasping and arching slightly as the tip slid past the tight ring of muscle. He looked down at Riku, lips parted and face flushed with pleasure even as his boyfriend glared up at him. "Does Riku _want_ me…?" he purred, sliding down just a bit and then back up.

Riku threw back his head, hissing with pleasure. "God, _yes_…" he moaned.

"Awww…" Sora smirked, pushing back until the tip slipped out of him even though his body was still on fire. "How _much_ do you want me, Riku…?"

The silver-haired man said nothing, though he was slowly writhing beneath the brunet, who was massaging his cock still. However, said brunet was getting impatient. He growled, giving Riku a sharp twist, listening to his gasp as he arched upwards. "Answer the question Riku," he said, his voice ragged with need. The man only hissed at him impatiently, glaring once again. Sora merely smirked.

"Well if that's how you wanna play…" he said with a crooked grin, rolling off the silver-haired man and grabbing the bag again. Riku watched, slightly wide-eyed, as the brunet pulled out the cock-ring Sephiroth had so generously given to them, twiddling it around with his fingers. "Well, that's just no fun…"

The silver-haired man's mouth fell open. "You wouldn't…"

Sora grinned evilly. "I'm going to _punish_ you, Riku…" He crawled across the sheets, grabbing Riku's erection and fitting it with the ring. "You scared, baby…?"

No answer. The silver-haired man groaned low in his throat as Sora started stroking him teasingly. The brunet panted, watching his lover writhe and thrash beneath him, reaching down between his own thighs to roughly squeeze and stroke himself before he scrambled back over his lover; immediately sinking down on him partway. He was so fucking hot…

He only went down halfway though, gasping through his suddenly dry lips as he looked down at Riku with half-hooded sapphire eyes, listening to the deep groan he was rewarded with. He leaned over, feeling the angle change slightly as he placed his hands on either side of Riku's head and slid all the way in, crying out when his sweet spot was brushed. "Do…do you want me to move, Riku?" he gasped out.

The silver-haired man groaned and thrust upwards, causing Sora to give a small shriek when he slammed into his prostate. "What the hell do you think, Sora?"

The brunet gasped, sliding back up a bit…down…up…down…up…slowly tormenting the silver-haired man. "Come on, say it," he hissed, gasping when his sweet spot was stroked again. "Come on, damn you, I need to _hear_ it…" he growled.

The silver-haired man groaned. "_Yes_, for the _love _of God_, yes!" _he shouted. "Move already, Sora!" He gave Sora an evil grin before setting his feet against the mattress and thrusting upwards, impaling the brunet completely. A cry escaped Sora's lips and his entire body jerked once again.

"God, Riku…" he moaned. "You're so _big_…" He felt so full and _hot_…and he wanted _more _damn it! He let himself fall, feeling Riku go in to the hilt, and gasped loudly, tossing his head back with a moan of need as he slowly slid back up again. "Riku…"

"Sora," Riku gasped out, thrusting upwards as the brunet slid back down. Sora let out another cry when Riku hit the sweet spot perfectly.

"Riku, please," he moaned, going faster. "R-Riku…" The oil was certainly doing its job…even the friction of the silver-haired man sliding in and out made him feel like he was burning up from the inside out. He cried out as Riku hit his prostate again. "I-I…oh God…"

"Untie me," Riku demanded, thrusting upwards hard. Sora screamed as he battered against his most sensitive spot. It felt like jolts of lightning, searing through his body, up his spine. He was shaking hard, face flushed, panting as he moved up and down, hardly hearing the silver-haired man's words. His hand reached down, wrapping around his arousal again, stroking it hard and running his nails up and down. He jerked, gasping a little when he circled the tip with his nails and then ran them down, a shiver working its way up his spine.

His boyfriend growled, yanking at the cuffs again. "Damn it Sora, untie me!"

Sora let out a low laugh. "Not yet," he murmured, slamming his hips down onto the silver-haired man's. "Oh God, Riku; that feels so good…" He tossed his head and moved faster, using his other hand to twist his nipple and pinch the tip, smearing the leftover oil over the already-tender flesh. It felt hot-wired to his groin as he stroked and teased it into hardness and then moved to the other one. He swiveled his hips, crying out again as a shudder worked its way up his body.

His boyfriend moaned, eyes rolling back as he watched Sora tease his own body. "Sora…you're such a fucking _tease…_"

Sora looked down at the silver-haired man. "You wanna come, Riku? Huh?" he asked, watching his boyfriend toss his head and hiss, cussing at him under his breath. "Say it bitch, tell me how bad you wanna come!"

"Damn you, Sora," he shouted, thrusting upwards again, just as Sora slammed down on him. The brunet's eyes went wide and a scream ripped from his throat as spasms rippled up his body and the hand on his cock began to move even faster, the other hand running up and down his body as he writhed over the silver-head.

"I-I-I'm c-cumming Riku…" he moaned, slamming down once more before climaxing, his essence covering his boyfriend's abs and chest. Riku growled and glared, thrashing beneath him as his channel clenched around the silver-head's erection, the ring restricting his release. He howled to the ceiling, bucking up into the brunet, making Sora gasp again just before he collapsed against the writhing silver-head's chest.

"Ohhhh…God…Riku…" Sora moaned, head falling against his shoulder, the angle of penetration changing slightly to rub Riku's still hard cock against Sora's extra-sensitive prostate. The brunet lay panting against his boyfriend's neck, eyes sliding closed.

"Damn it, Sora, untie me," Riku hissed, squirming beneath the younger man. He glared down at the brunet, who looked back up with bleary eyes.

The brunet blindly reached up, pulling at the knot in the rope and freeing the cuffs from the headboard before bringing Riku's cuffed hands down. He groped around the sheets until he had the key fiddled with the cuffs until he got them unlocked, pulling them off of Riku and tossing them aside.

The silver-haired man growled, rubbing his wrists briefly before reaching out and grabbing the brunet, roughly lifting him off of his still-raging erection and tossing him down onto the bed. Sora gasped at the sudden emptiness and looked up with wide eyes, only to see Riku prowling closer like some sort of jungle cat, stalking over the sheets with that natural grace of his.

Green eyes narrowed. "I'm going to have to punish you for that, you little slut," he hissed, flipping Sora around and shoving him up against the headboard. The brunet gasped when he felt rope wrap around his left wrist, pulling it to the bedpost and knotting it in place, the process soon repeated with the other, leaving him on his knees, ass towards his pissed, horny boyfriend.

"R-Riku?" he asked, trying to turn around, only to pause when he saw Riku open the bottle of half-used oil and dump a generous amount over his fingers. "What're you…?"

The silver-haired man moved forward, smacking his ass, making Sora gasp at the sting. "That's for calling me a bitch, you little slut. Now be quiet." He leaned forward, rubbing his hands together before sliding them up the insides of Sora's thighs and cupping his ass before sliding forward, cupping his balls and massaging them slowly until Sora was moaning softly.

Sora yelped as the silver-head smacked him again. "I told you to be quiet," he hissed.

"S-sorry, Riku," he gasped out, biting his lip as his boyfriend's hand slid back up between his legs to grab his cock and pump slowly, spreading the oil over him. Sora scrunched his eyes closed and tried to stifle his moans and cries as Riku aroused him again after his orgasm. His head fell back when nails traced up his cock and a second hand slid up his front to pinch one of his already-contracted nipples, twisting it roughly and ripping a cry from his throat. He felt the hand on his cock stop and pull away, the one on his nipple sliding up to cup his throat and hold his head back as Riku leaned forward.

Hot breath ghosted over his ear. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet, Sora?" he murmured, his low voice sending shivers down the brunet's spine before he pulled away altogether. Sora felt his head fall forward, damp spikes sticking to his forehead as he panted. He felt the bed compress beside him a moment before a hand tangled in his hair and jerked back. "Hopefully this will keep you quieter…"

He felt fingers dig into his cheeks, forcing his jaw open, a ball-gag inserted into his mouth. He moaned as Riku fastened it behind his head and pulled away, delivering another slap to his ass before going back to massaging his new hard-on. The hand played with him for a minute before he felt something being fit snugly around the base, almost painfully. His face flushed when he realized that Riku had just cock-ringed him and his hand was now teasingly sliding down to stroke his scrotum.

The second hand slid down between his ass cheeks to finger his already-slick entrance, one finger sliding inside and massaging his inner-walls teasingly as they clenched around the invading digit. Sora felt little jolts of pleasure shoot through him again, dancing up his spine. And then the second pushed inside, scissoring him open before the two fingers curled upwards, rubbing against his prostate. Sora gasped through the gag, his ass popping up as his body arched and his head fell back again.

Moments later he felt a tongue slide up his throat, lapping teasingly at the base before sliding up to lick at his ear just when the third finger was jammed in and prodded against his sweet spot. The brunet's hips jerked and he cried out, the sound muffled by the ball-gag he'd been fitted with. He writhed in the restraints as Riku ruthlessly abused his prostate, slamming his fingers into it again and again, then stroking and rubbing up against it, constantly torturing the helpless brunet, who was now sobbing as he leaned against the headboard for support.

He looked over his shoulder; tears streaming down his face, cheeks flushed red with arousal and excitement, eyes begging. The silver-haired man merely smirked, giving his prostate another hard caress just for good measure before he pulled away entirely, watching Sora's body go limp, only being held up by the ropes. Long fingers cupped his chin, lifting his head until he stared straight into those brilliant green eyes and the smirking, arrogant face.

"You certainly have a pretty face when you're being finger-fucked…I wonder what it'll look like when I'm inside you…"

He pulled away, walking over to one of the shelves and snatching something off it before returning to the bed. Sora received a sharp slap to the ass. "Spread your legs," Riku growled. "And lift your ass for me."

Sora groaned through the gag, his body heating up to fever-pitch again as he spread his legs wide and lifted his butt, baring his used entrance to those lusty green eyes. He lowered his head, cheeks flushing as he felt fingers spread him even farther open and something prod against the pucker, pushing easily inside the stretched hole.

The silver-head thrust it inside without warning, the large object filling him completely and making him shriek through the gag as it battered that sensitive spot again, pressing hard against it, rubbing as it was shoved all the way inside. Fire licked its way up his body until he felt like he was burning up from the inside out. He begged and pleaded, though the ball-gag warped his words until they began incoherent pleas and screams as the toy (he guessed probably a dildo) fucked him fast and hard. Still, he wanted Riku inside him…needed Riku inside him. And then it stopped moving. It just…stopped…still all the way inside him.

He let out a scream of frustration and turned around to glare at his boyfriend, only to realize that Riku had moved, and was currently untying his left wrist, which fell limply to the sheets when he moved around the bed to the right one. Sora was about to reach up and remove the stupid gag himself when his wrists were both grabbed (his right one now free) and yanked behind his back before being knotted together.

He cursed through the gag, squirming and writhing, tying to escape the bonds, though he knew it was probably useless. He could hardly move like this…

Hands lifted him, setting him on his knees so he was facing the silver-head again, and then they removed the gag, tossing it aside once more. Riku smirked at him and spread his legs, erection standing tall and glistening; an invitation. "Come on, Sora, you know you want it…" he said with that arrogant smile.

"R-Riku…?" he murmured. "I n-need…"

The silver-haired man scowled. "I'm not ready to fuck you yet…I'm going to make this last…you have to be punished for your behavior earlier."

A hand curled into his chocolate spikes and dragged his head down. Riku took advantage of his surprised gasp to shove the tip into his mouth and thrust inside. Sora moaned as Riku slid all the way in to the back of his throat and held his head, manually sliding his erection in and out of the brunet's mouth. "Come on, suck," Riku hissed, glaring down at the brunet. "Suck me."

Sora obeyed, not that he really had any objections. His tongue wrapped around Riku's shaft, tasting every inch of the hard flesh, teeth scraping gently as Riku pulled out, tongue circling the head and driving into the slit. Sora smirked around his mouthful at his boyfriend's heated gasp before Riku shoved down his throat again. The brunet, however, decided to drive his silver-haired boyfriend insane…

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard when Riku tried pulling away, his tongue finding the pre-cum at the tip and lapping it up eagerly. Riku always tasted so…good… It was musky, yet it was fresh, and a touch bitter…and he loved it. He also loved watching his boyfriend's face as he writhed, moaned and panted overhead. Driving Riku crazy was one of his favorite pastimes after all…and he loved the faces his boyfriend made when he was blowing him. He loved seeing those pale lips open with panting breaths and those big green-blue eyes go half-hooded with ecstasy.

And just when he thought Riku would burst, the silver-haired man pulled away, quickly rolling around and grabbing the brunet's legs from behind, thrusting his knees wide apart and slowly removing the dildo, tossing the toy aside. He leaned over, kissing Sora's throat gently. "You ready?" he whispered.

Sora nodded. Yes, he was _more_ than ready…

The silver-haired man didn't give him any warning before slamming in to the hilt and proceeding to pound the bound brunet into the mattress. Sora cried out with every thrust, pleasure jolting through his body every time Riku drove himself inside, going deeper and faster with each thrust and purposely avoiding his sweet spot, tormenting him. He sobbed and twisted beneath the hard body pinning his to the bed.

"R-Riku…p-please, Riku, I need to cum…" he moaned between sobbing gasps. "I need to cum _now…_"

Riku groaned over him, speeding up until he was pounding into Sora's willing body at breakneck pace, now hitting the brunet's spot with every thrust. Sora screamed when the silver-haired man leaned down and bit his shoulder, thrusting hard into that spot even as he spread the brunet's thighs wider, allowing him to penetrate even deeper. It was too much…he couldn't…take…any…more…

"Riku!" he screamed, tossing his head, shuddering. He wanted to cum, God, he wanted it so bad…but he was still wearing that cock ring. "Riku, please, lemme cum! Riku!"

The silver-haired man was panting against his neck as he reached around to Sora's front and pulled off the cock-ring. Sora screeched; white light flashing in his eyes as he bucked frantically into his boyfriend's heavy thrusts, wanting more and more as his climax overtook him. He felt Riku's chest vibrate against his back as the silver-haired man groaned and came inside him, coating his insides with his hot seed and filling the brunet to overflowing even as teeth latched onto his shoulder and bit down hard enough to draw blood. He cried out again, convulsing as he shattered and fell over the edge and into paradise.

They remained that way, tangled and straining against each other for a moment before Riku collapsed onto Sora, only taking the time to roughly untie his wrists before falling against him and pushing him into the mattress. Not that Sora minded…the weight felt kinda good…it made him feel safe and cherished in a way…

"Mmm…Riku…" he murmured, opening his eyes when he felt the silver-head role to the side and pull him up against his chest. "That was…"

Riku grinned. "Yeah…"

He leaned over, giving his lover a small kiss and exchanging quiet declarations of love before snuggling up under his chin and cuddling up against his body where it warm. Little aftershocks still danced through his body, and their sweat-slicked skin stuck together. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he purred in satisfaction and contentment.

"So…you enjoy the new toys?" Riku asked softly. Sora felt a giggle rise out of his throat as he pulled away to look up at his lover's face.

"Yeah!" He felt his lips curve into an evil grin. "We really have to come here more often…do you think Sephy would let us borrow the backroom again?"

Just then they heard a bang from the wall and they both turned towards it, listening for the source. A deep laugh and a high-pitched mewl were their only reply…that and the rhythmic banging against the wall from the room next door. Sora blushed…he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know who Sephiroth was screwing in the room next door.

"If he didn't…wouldn't that make him a hypocrite?"

* * *

A/N: The comment "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick" is from the song Love Game by Lady GaGa

And...well...I'm giving partial credit to my two friends (aforementioned) since it was their idea to begin with...I just kinda added to it...

Also, the companion fic, In the Room Next Door, featuring Sephy of course, has been posted

Please Review!


End file.
